


More Werewolf Superpowers

by Rosajay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kind of invasion of privacy but not really, M/M, spell goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosajay/pseuds/Rosajay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek then walks towards the living room, phone in hand, when he - sort of - trips over a rug (because you obviously can’t trip a werewolf, right Derek?). His phone landing with a bang on the floor.</p><p>He grumbles to himself, and bends over to pick it up. That’s when he first hears it.</p><p>‘The things I would do to that ass…’</p><p>Derek whips around and sees Stiles looking at the computer just like a moment before.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Or that the first time Stiles gets a spell wrong and it causes Derek to have the ability to read minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Werewolf Superpowers

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have honestly never written anything before. I'm a reading addict, but I wanted to try my hand in writing. I had this idea and I couldn't get it stuck out of my head... so now here it is ! This is my first story, so please read it and give me any advice that you have! Enjoy (:
> 
> Update: I am currently adding more details and events to this story. This was a short add in , just 300 words of more details and explanations. I plan on making this story longer in the future, and I plan to add some angst in there too, but of course with a happy ending!

“Alright Scotty, hand me the hairs,” Stiles said with a smirk growing on his face. 

Scott lifted himself up from his position on Allison's lap and scurried to the table filled with ingredients, hand stretched out to give him the jar filled with black hairs. 

The rest of the pack looked on from varies places in the Stilinski living room. 

“Are you sure you put in all the correct measurements Stiles? You know what Deaton said, one wrong measurement and the spell will fail,” a gorgeous strawberry blonde said from her place in the room. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the comment. “I know Lydia, especially since you keep reminding me every five minutes. Now, as long as everyone got their ingredients correct, the spell will go on as planned, and we will stop those annoying narcissistic fairies once and for all. I mean seriously, how in the world do they believe they are the prettiest creatures in Beacon Hills? Have they not seen Derek and Lydia?" He huffed. 

This statement was met with twin glares from both of compliment recipients. 

Whatever, it’s not like it’s not true anyways. Stiles quickly plucked three hairs from the jar, and placed it into the cauldron. 

At this point the entire pack has gathered around the table; Derek glaring over Stiles’ shoulder, Lydia rereading the spell, Erica and Boyd, hand in hand, peering over Isaac’s blonde curls, and Scott making heart eyes at Allison. 

If anyone had told him that he would be in this position with these people a year ago, he would have laughed right in their face. But after Deaton said some weird cryptic stuff about him "having a powerful spark", he somehow became wrapped up in training with Deaton. 

But, honestly, what was everyone so worried about? He’s performed countless of spells after he began his training with Deaton. It’s not like the fairies are even 

dangerous, they're mostly just extremely annoying. 

He flutters his eyes close and began to mutter the spell under his breath, his pack’s eyes widening with excitement as the potion starts bubbling and smoking. At the end of the spell Stiles opened his eyes and smirked at the cauldron; he totally knew it would work. 

But obviously The Universe was created to prove Stiles Stilinski wrong at all times possible, so a full minute after the spell had finished the potion stopped bubbling and turned the color of blush red. 

The entire pack quickly deflated with a defeated sigh. 

“Um, it says in the book it’s supposed to be purple, why isn’t it purple?” Erica asked, her observation ever so helpful. 

“Well obviously I can see it’s not purple…” Stiles sighed, looking at Lydia’s pointed eyebrow before continuing, “One of you must have messed up the ingredients you brought in.” 

Stiles reached over to the other side of the table and grabbed the paper containing the list of ingredients, eyes quickly scanning over it. He sighs, then hands the paper over to Derek. 

“Everything on there was pretty much given to us by Deaton except the troll nails and wolf hairs.” 

Derek’s eyebrows scrunched together in an adorable fashion (what Stiles calls his SourWolf face) and began to speak. 

“Well, I got the nails from an old friend of my mom who owns an ingredients shop, so it’s not the nails. Almost the entire rest of the pack either got theirs from me or Deaton. So that leaves Scott. Where’d did you get the hairs from?” 

Scott, who had moved from the table to the couch, grumbled out, “Well I got them from a hair bush, fastest way to get werewolf hairs if I do say so myself.” 

Stiles honest to god face palmed . Why did he leave Scott in charge of such an important ingredient? He might be his best friend and a True Alpha, but he severely lacks common sense. 

“Scott, buddy, when I said wolf hairs, you do realize I meant an actual wolf’s hair, right? Not a werewolf.” Scott’s face emerges from under the pillow he was hiding in, with a sad puppy look on his face. Well, that answers his question. 

Erica stands from her spot on top the table, “Well if we’re done wasting our time, Boyd and I are going to go try to catch some fairies before they start breeding and popping up all over the place.” She kisses Stile’s check and struts through the door After a terse nod to everyone in the room, Boyd is hot on her heels. 

The rest of the pack also stood up and started to gather their things, and exit the house. Isaac gave Stiles a quick pat on the back on his way out the door, while Scott and Allison sent a small smile his way. 

Before heading out Lydia paused in front of Stiles and Derek, who both planted themselves onto the couch. “I’ll just do the spell myself, I have some time after I finish my Latin lesson, so I’ll just see you guys tomorrow.” 

She kissed their cheeks, and also struts out of the house, door closing behind her. 

Honestly, with all the strutting the girl’s in the pack do, it’s not hard to figure out why people mistake them for models. 

After that, all that’s left are the wasted ingredients, a messed up potion, and a smidge of Stile’s dignity. Just a really tiny speck. 

Derek looks at Stiles’ closed in form on the couch, and takes note of some of the most obvious features. The bags under his eyes, the small tilt of his mouth into a frown, the exhaustion pouring off of him. Stiles catches Derek’s eye at some point, and smirks while saying, “You know, Sourwolf, if you want a piece of me all you need to do is ask.” 

Derek chuckled. Stiles started had making flirting comments a few months ago to make Derek open up a bit. He secretly appreciates it, but would never tell Stiles that. 

“I was just wondering when the last time you slept was. You look like shit Stiles.” 

“Wow Derek, you sure know how to bruise an ego.” He started to rub his eyes. “I don’t know really, I keep having these nightmares. They won’t let me sleep as much.” 

Derek starts to get a complementing look on his face, then stands. He says, “Well my mom always says hot chocolate helps with that, and I happen to have some at home if you would like to swing by sometime.” 

Stiles mouth curls into a small smile. It was something they’ve been doing for a while, hanging out just because. It started when Stiles started to show up at Derek's house for research. Then, since Scott started to spend all his time with Allison and Isaac, he just started to show up to hang out a bit. 

In all honesty, he thought that hanging out with Derek in that setting would make his crush on him evaporate, but it had just made it worse. He started seeing very little things Derek did, like putting on socks and slippers in the house, or how he would wrap himself in a blanket cocoon even when it's a hot day. 

He chuckles, then he stands to walk Derek to the door. “Yeah, sure, I’d like that.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek wakes up to his phone vibrating from receiving a text. He opens one eye and sees the evening sun slipping in through his curtains. 

He sighs. He’s gotten way too lazy these past few days, so he’s going to have to increase his workout times. 

He grabs his phone from his desk next to his bed and smiles as he remembers what Stiles said when he had gotten it, ‘Oh my god Derek, actual furniture! In an actual apartment! A huge improvement from the giant hole in your last place.’ 

Blinking a few times because of the brightness given from the phone, he sees he has received a new text. 

 

Message from: Super Amazing Stiles ;D Received at: 11:42 Derek! I’m heading over there around 3, get the pizza and hot chocolate ready. I’m bringing the movies. Wear something comfortable cause Ima be in my pjs. (p.s have you seen the Avengers? Well if you have we’re watching it again. :P ) 

 

Derek chuckles. Only Stiles would watch the Avengers more times than anyone can count. 

It’s fun to see his reactions during the movie, like the way his face lights up with Captain America appears on screen, or his mischievous smirk when Iron Man makes a smart remark, or the way he licks his cupid bow lips when… 

No, stop right there! Can’t think about Stiles like that. Yeah, sometimes he flirts or winks or licks his Popsicle’s in a provocative way, but that in no way means he has any interest in Derek. It’s just the way Stiles is. 

He sighs, shakes his head, and heads for the shower. It’s about 1:30 now, so it gives him plenty of time to shower, shave and order pizza by the time Stiles gets there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles gets there at the exact time Derek starts to put on his sweatpants. He calls out that it’s open and slips his legs into the clothing. He starts to make his way out of the room but pauses before the mirror. Is his scruff too scruffy? Is his hair okay? 

He nods to himself after deciding that he was as good as he was going to get, and exits his bedroom, the sound of his steps trailing behind him. He gets to the bottom of the steps in time to see Stiles plopping himself onto the love seat on the other side of the living room, laptop already out and on his lap. 

He scans him, and chuckles at the pjs of his choice. Simple red pajama pants, with a Captain America t-shirt, but to top it off he -for some strange reason- has some dinosaur Stompeez on his feet. He looks up in time to see Derek looking at them with an eyebrow up in the air. 

“Yeah, they were a prank gift giving to me by Scott last year, but they’re actually super warm so I use them all the time now,” he says while rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. 

Derek gives him a small smile and says, “Well I like them, just don’t make a lot of noise while walking around.” At that Stiles gives him a small thumbs up, and goes 

back to searching for movies on the computer. 

Derek then walks towards the living room, phone in hand, when he sort of trips over a rug (because you obviously can’t trip a werewolf, right Derek?) his phone landing on the floor. 

He grumbles to himself, and bends over to pick it up. That’s when he first hears it. 

‘The things I would do to that ass…’ 

Derek whips around and sees Stiles looking at the computer just like a moment before. 

“Did you say something?” Derek asks. Stiles looks up, scrunches his eyebrows, and shakes his head no. Then he goes back looking towards the screen. 

That’s weird. It sure sounded like his voice, he thinks… That’s when Derek hears it again. 

‘Damn, he almost got whiplash from turning around. Does he have eyes in the back of his head or something?’ 

This time Derek is sure Stiles hadn’t said anything out loud, but it was so clearly his voice that Derek has to ask again; “Are you sure you didn’t say anything?” 

The younger boy looks up again and says, “Well Derek the only thing I have said while I was here was explain why I had Stompeez on my feet. Other than that, no. I haven’t said anything else.” He gives Derek a worried look. “Are you okay?” 

Derek had acquired an even more frustrated look on his face when he heard Stiles' heartbeat and heard that he wasn’t lying. 

He quickly schooled his expression and shook his head. “Yeah…I’m fine. Just hearing things I guess.” 

Stiles seemed to accept this as he nodded his head. “Alright well then come sit next to me Sourwolf. I don’t bite, unless you’re into that,” he said with a wink as he padded the opening next to him with his hand. 

Derek glared at the boy before making his way towards him and plopping himself on the seat. Stiles was quick to scoot closer to him, which made him start playing with the hem of his shirt as he played the movie. 

‘Well, this is going to be interesting. Should I talk throughout the movie or just let Derek to his peace? Or maybe I can throw some popcorn at him to get him to pay attention to me! No. That would look like I’m desperate for attention. Maybe I can…’ 

 

Derek sat frozen as he listened to -what he assumed to be- Stile’s thoughts. He looked at the younger man who sat silently, chewing on the straw of the drink that had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. 

What is happening? Derek thought as he listened to “silent” Stile’s rant. He smiled to himself, realizing that Stile’s thought a lot more about his actions than anyone really seemed to realize. 

'…maybe I can just kiss him and get it over. Pfft, yeah right. Not with those eyebrows throwing me dirty looks. I mean, come on Stiles. You should know that Derek – who’s like an eleven on a scale out of ten- would never be interested in a guy like you… '

At this, Derek abruptly stood up. How could Stiles think something like that? His face twisted up in anger as he looked down at Stiles, who in turn looked a bit shell-

shocked from Derek’s sudden movement. 

Stiles looked up with his big, brown, Bambi like eyes and cupid bow lips. It gave Derek enough temptation to just say fuck it and swoop down to take him into a bruising kiss. 

Stiles’ eyes became wider than a puppy’s and, after several seconds of not getting kissed back, Derek started to pull away. He got as far as a centimeter before he was pulled back by the neck in an even more heated kiss. 

Derek was in complete euphoria as he licked his way into Stile’s mouth. He felt as though it was a sort of reprieve from all the stressful things that were happening to them. He sighed into the kiss, and then quickly slowed the pace. The kiss became something more than passion itself. It became everything they wanted to say and everything they were too afraid to reveal as they slowly took each other’s breath away. 

Derek halted the kiss completely after what felt like a century. He slowly shared Stile’s air as they tried to calm down. Stile’s smirked up at him, then placed a soft kiss upon his lips. 

“So… not that I mind or anything, but where did this come from? I’ve been trying to get you to kiss me for weeks.” 

Derek raised his eyebrows at the boy. Now that he thought of it… that would explain the way Stile’s would lick his lips and lean a bit closer to Derek when he came over. It wasn’t that Derek was oblivious per say, it was just that he never thought that Stiles would feel the way he did. 

He sighed before deciding to just rip off the bandaged and said, “I kind of read your thoughts and saw that you were interested in me too so…” 

Stiles blinked a few times at that, then quickly through his head back in a laugh. He was still chuckling when he looked back at Derek’s serious expression. His laughter slowly died down. “Oh… you’re serious,” he said. “As a heart attack.” 

Stiles blinked a few more times, as if he was still processing what he was hearing. “Since when?” 

Derek smiled down at him before saying, “since today, or else I would have done that a lot sooner.” 

Stile’s smiled, showing all of his teeth, before his face came back to a serious expression. “I think I know what caused this little incident.” 

“Really, I was just hoping I had acquired a super power overnight,” Derek said, chuckling. 

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Did... did you just make a joke…? Wait a second, you can’t have more werewolf superpowers! It’s unfair to me! Ugh, never mind that. Anyways, as I was saying, I think this was probably caused by my failed spell from yesterday. I didn’t really look at what the side effects of messing it up were, though.” Derek smiled at the boy’s expression before saying,” well, let’s enjoy the fact that now I will know what you’d like to instead of trying to guess. We can always call Deaton or Lydia tomorrow morning and find out how to fix this, but for now…” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at Derek, before bursting in laughter. Derek heart swelled with fondness as he quickly picked up the boy and dropped him on the couch, his laughter filling up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you have any critics or advice, please comment. Just also please remember this is my first story ever (: If you like it tell me, or just hit the kudos button. Thank you for reading! And if you had read the story before the updates and liked the changes, please let me know!


End file.
